The Mysterious Wintery Magical Object
by SapphyreMyst
Summary: FFIV When a strange object appears in Baron, some of our favorite heroes go to investigate. But is there something else going on? Rosa and Rydia look kind of suspicious...


**The Mysterious Wintery Magical Object**

The soft wings of darkness brushed against the land, covering the hills and valleys with layered shadows. Suddenly, a blast of blinding light radiated from a point in a darkened valley full of silvery mist. Then, as quickly as the light had sprung into existence, it disappeared.

Below the mist was a normally bustling city, a center of trade and culture. It was crammed of shops and taverns, its streets full of people. Though the streets were slick with ice and snow, windows framed by sparkling frost, and the air was sharp and biting, no one attempted to rush into a building to seek the warmth of a roaring fire and a steaming mug of hot ashura- the kingdom's patron drink- at the cost of 50 gil. Rather, the citizens of Baron were still and silent, eyeing the strange object that had appeared out of nowhere in a burst of light.

"Perhaps it was brought here by a transportation spell?" someone suggested.

"Could be one of those Eblanian death stars, though how it got here is beyond me…"

"It could be a new kind of delicacy! Can't you smell the chocolate and mint?" a young girl at the front piped up, who was immediately shushed by her mother.

The townspeople murmured and whispered among themselves, though they still could not make sense of what they were seeing. The strange object did indeed look similar to an Eblanian death star, consisting of a chocolate brown cube and four ebony square pyramids that extended from four of its sides. A long, snowy cone engraved with golden runes elongated from the base of the cube, labeling the strange item as something made or enchanted by magic. But of all the features of the item, the one that baffled the Baronians the most were the two small cylinders on the last face of the cube. One was a creamy white and soft to the touch, while the second was white with red stripes and smelled of mint. The mint chocolate scent seemed to waft even more strongly through the still crowd, and even those with the most resistance to temptation found themselves taking a few involuntary steps forward. And oh, that scent called to them… pulling them towards it with an undeniable force. The scent of it, and the mysterious mist surrounding it was so alluring and seductive…

"Hey! What's going on over there?" The citizens turned and immediately parted to let the five newcomers through. Two of them, a regal man in crystal armor and a stately beautiful woman, were their very own Paladin King and Holy Archer Queen of Baron; King Cecil Harvey and Queen Rosa Farrell Harvey. A tall, intimidating man in dark armor and a dragon's helm was the kingdom's Captain of the Red Wings, Kain Highwind. The other two were visiting political figures from other nations, friends of the Baronian Royalty. One of them was a man draped in dark silvery silks clasped together with the insignia of Eblan; Eblan's very own King Edge. The other was the exotically beautiful High Summoner of Mist, Rydia. The one who had spoken was the ninja, who was suddenly impaled with a wave of the delicious minty aroma.

"_Wow_… so… awhfjkjr," he said incoherently, salivating under his silken mask at the strange object.

"Excuse me?" Rydia laughed, immediately drawing all attention to her. Most citizens of Baron had never met a summoner before, let alone one with _green_ hair and who emanated such powerful waves of magic.

"I think our experiment worked!" Rosa responded with an evil grin. Cecil looked at Rydia, Rosa, and the now unconscious Edge on the floor despairingly. He groaned and turned to Kain, who seemed to be the only sane one there. Unfortunately, a similar smirk was making itself known on his best friend's face, which was uncharacteristically twitching.

"Oh no," Cecil moaned, as Kain fell unconscious and insensible as well. "Oh no," he repeated, as he started feeling an awkward sensation of drowsiness and… desire?

He grinned lazily at Rosa. "Heh heh… won't you tell me what the object is?"

Rosa and Rydia both smirked down on him as the citizens of Baron were also ensnared into the mages' enchantment spell. Strangely, they both seemed to be immune to whatever was happening to Cecil, his friends, and his subjects. "It's made of a weapon, a winter ashura, and a runic enchantment!" Rosa said sweetly.

"We thought that everybody could use a break from all the holiday stress. You all deserve a good night of blissful sleep," Rydia explained.

"Why meee as weeelll?" Cecil mumbled. Rosa and Rydia didn't bother answering him and just laughed evilly as Cecil fell unconscious as well.

**A/N: **A strange Christmas story I came up with. I'm really sorry if it doesn't make sense to you…


End file.
